


I Think We Twisted

by cosmicdusts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Renjun, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Smut, Vampire Hunter Jaemin, Vampire Renjun, a lot of sexual tension, blood-letting, except they're both the predator and both the prey because switch lives matter, halloween themed, if you're religious this might offend you, mentions of killing but no character death, mostly foreplay, they both think they're smarter than each other, this isn't roleplay it's genuinely supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdusts/pseuds/cosmicdusts
Summary: “So what’s your costume?” Jaemin asked, wondering how far he could push him.“Hmm. I didn’t really go for a particular look today but I guess you could say I’m a vampire.” Renjun grinned, honey in his voice and poison in his smile.Oh, he was bold.Renjun gave Jaemin the same treatment he’d given the smaller boy just moments ago, his eyes trailing over Jaemin’s body, his gaze drinking up every detail. Jaemin was used to this and usually, he didn’t flinch at all but somehow this felt different. Jaemin’s skin burned under the intensity of Renjun’s stare. He could feel the blood rush to his face and of course, Renjun noticed that. He smirked without even looking up, not needing to look to know exactly how he got Jaemin’s blood pumping.“And what are you meant to be?” Renjun finally asked.Two could be bold.“You could say I’m a hunter.” Jaemin flashed him a misleadingly saccharine smile.





	I Think We Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [I Think We Twisted <Japanese translation>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493845) by [cherry2gum3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3)

> Happy Spooky Season!! this one is for uhh,,, the mf sinners out there

Jaemin was mindlessly stepping side to side, a random man’s hands splayed across his hips as he was grinding back into the faceless stranger. He was used to this - the pounding of the bass, the heavy smell of alcohol, the sweat clinging to his skin with not all of it even being his. Usually, he’d revel in it, drown in it and move to the beat like it was all he was born to do. But not tonight. He kept his steps small, eyes constantly scanning over the dance-floor.

Tonight he was on a mission.

October 31st. Halloween. Everyone knows it’s a time where kids go trick or treating, trying to leech as much sugar as they can from their neighbours. Everyone also knows it’s a time where high school and college students lose themselves in alcohol and parties, sucking face while in pathetic skimpy excuses for costumes. What everyone doesn’t know is that it’s also a time where faeries leave their meadows, unafraid to walk in public, and ghosts wander freely with no one ever paying them attention, and when vampires leave their covens blending right in with all those dressing like them as they find their next prey. The very thought repulsed Jaemin. 

Most of society rejected the idea of vampires. _They’ve long been dead._ _They belong in legends at this point. _Jaemin knew better than that. And he knew how to prove it. Legend has it when you stake a vampire, they turn to dust and their fangs turn to rubies, purer than any other found on earth, and as red as the blood they drink. There were a few of these rubies in museums but they’d all been collected centuries ago. Tonight, Jaemin was going to change that.

The strobe lights flashed in a steady rhythm, lighting up the mass of bodies swaying before plunging the dance floor back into darkness, and again. It made the scene look like snapshots of pictures, each moment feeling like it was suspended and slowed, every person with a slightly different expression and a slightly different stance when the lights shone again. 

Jaemin watched the bar. An empty bar stool _– lights off – lights on –_ now a small boy sitting atop the seat and leaning back with a bored demeanour, like he’d been there all along. His features were perfectly sharp but somehow also soft, and his skin was flawless. Everyone knew vampires looked majestic and the boy was easily the most stunning person in the club _– lights off – lights on –_ an empty stool again, the air around it completely undisturbed like there had never been anyone there.

Jaemin scanned the crowd near the bar, eyes raking over drunken girls in tight schoolgirl outfits, skirts higher than their underwear, and guys in brightly coloured contacts, the fake blood smeared around their face looking like their girlfriends had dragged their red lipstick-stained lips all over their skin. The boy was nowhere to be found.

Jaemin smiled slowly. _Bingo_.

He slipped away from the bold hands of whichever man had been feeling him up. The ball was in his court now. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, tilting his face up just slightly more than usual to make sure his neck was bared and on display. He knew his heartbeat was faster than usual from the dancing and his pulse was thrumming. He dropped his cool and calculative expression for a relaxed smile and giggle, pairing it with a stumble in his steps. To anyone else, it would look like Jaemin was tipsy and well on his way to being out of his mind drunk. He knew all he’d had that night was a soda.

He sauntered over to the bar, sliding up on to a stool. It was only a matter of time now. Leaning back, he licked his lips and made a show of sighing like he was lonely and desperate.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Came a sultry voice from his right. A figure was leaning towards him, lips near his ear as he whispered. Where there should have been heat radiating from the proximity of their skin, and where there should have been breath fanning over the shell of his ear – there was nothing.

Jaemin couldn’t hold back his smirk. This was too easy.

Maintaining a flirty expression, he looked up to catch the gaze of the stranger.

“I don’t know, can you?” he purred, noting with satisfaction that the voice did indeed belong to the boy he’d spotted earlier. So predictable. So stupid.

The boy simply chuckled, confidence exuding from his every move as he flagged down the bartender to order a Bloody Mary for Jaemin. How appropriate.

“And can I get _you_ something to drink?” Jaemin asked innocently, tipping his head up just the slightest and watching in satisfaction as the boy’s eyes dipped to his neck, gaze lingering for moments too long.

The boy looked back into Jaemin’s eyes, his stare unsettlingly intense if you hadn’t been expecting it. His eyes glinted red and anyone else would have easily attributed it to the bad lighting in the club.

“I’ve already found something to drink,” the boy said in a sultry voice just above a whisper, not once breaking eye contact with Jaemin. How naïve_._

Jaemin watched him raise a wine glass he hadn’t noticed he had earlier. His gaze followed the flick of his wrist as he swirled the crimson liquid and cradled the glass before tipping his head up slightly to take a sip. He pulled away again, his lips now stained bright scarlet.

The boy noticed him staring. “I’m more of a wine person,” he clarified. Jaemin fought the urge to let out a dry laugh. They both knew what was in that glass wasn’t wine.

Jaemin leaned closer to where the boy was sitting, looking at him through his lashes. “I’m Jaemin,” he slurred, tone a little too flirty and a little too much like he was already gone for the boy before him.

He took the bait. “That’s a pretty name. I’m Renjun.” Renjun flashed him a cocky smile, doused in the confidence only a winner could have and Jaemin knew right then that the boy had already lost to him.

Jaemin brought his hand up to his face, resting his head in his palm and tilting his arm so that the pulse in his wrist was on full display. He didn’t even try to be subtle as he raked his eyes over Renjun’s figure painfully slowly, taking in everything from his polished black shoes and perfectly fitted suit highlighting his small frame, to his flawlessly tousled charcoal hair and clear chalk-white skin. He stopped when he met his dark red eyes once more. Renjun hardly looked fazed from Jaemin checking him out. He just smiled lazily like he’d been expecting it.

“So what’s your costume?” Jaemin asked, wondering how far he could push him.

“Hmm. I didn’t really go for a particular look today but I guess you could say I’m a vampire.” Renjun grinned, honey in his voice and poison in his smile.

Oh, he was bold.

Renjun gave Jaemin the same treatment he’d given the smaller boy just moments ago, his eyes trailing over Jaemin’s body, his gaze drinking up every detail. Jaemin was used to this and usually, he didn’t flinch at all but somehow this felt different. Jaemin’s skin burned under the intensity of Renjun’s stare. He could feel the blood rush to his face and of course, Renjun noticed that. He smirked without even looking up, not needing to look to know exactly how he got Jaemin’s blood pumping.

“And what are you meant to be?” Renjun finally asked.

Two could be bold.

“You could say I’m a hunter.” Jaemin flashed him a misleadingly saccharine smile.

Renjun raised his eyebrows at him. “Like Robin Hood?” he asked, challenging Jaemin to correct him.

Jaemin felt his smile split wider. “Something like that.”

The bartender approached, cutting short the tension sparking between them and Jaemin almost felt disappointed.

“One Bloody Mary,” he spoke, pushing the glass towards Jaemin who thanked him.

Renjun watched Jaemin’s Adam’s apple bob up and down with his every sip of the drink and a sudden thought entered his head. He pulled the glass away from his lips, flashing a tipsy-looking smile at Renjun and making a show of placing the glass back on the bar-top. Just as he was about to set it down, he loosened his grip and let go, watching the glass fall down and shatter on impact. The bartender looked at Jaemin with clear annoyance but Renjun barely flinched.

“Oops!” giggled Jaemin, “My bad!” He moved to pick up the glass shards, pressing down intentionally hard on a sharp corner causing a small ruby-red drop of blood to surface. From the corner of his eye, he saw Renjun stiffen and his gaze became transfixed on Jaemin’s finger, his lips slightly open to show fangs peeking out. He leaned closer to Jaemin seemingly without even realising he was and Jaemin noted how unlike his own reflection staring up at him in the fragments of glass, where Renjun was leaning over the shards there was nothing but the skewed image of the club’s ceilings.

The bartender spoke then, snapping Renjun out of his trance. “He’s clearly too drunk. You should take him home.” That was the polite way of asking Jaemin to leave.

Renjun turned to him, his eyes gleaming red when he found Jaemin already looking at him. Jaemin brought his bleeding finger up to his lips, tongue darting out to suck his wound clean, making sure Renjun watched his every move. If the boy before him had had any hesitation it certainly had vanished now. “Do you want me to take you home, Jaemin?”

And _there_ were the golden words. Jaemin nodded, slipping his finger out from his mouth, now slick with saliva, as a winning smile ghosted across his lips.

Jaemin had planned the situation so they would go to his apartment because then it was his territory. His rules. Jaemin was the one with the upper hand right then and he intended for it to stay that way.

As soon as they’d entered through the front door and walked across the small landing to his bedroom, he turned to face Renjun. The lust in his eyes mirrored that in Jaemin’s own. He brought his fingers up to Renjun’s blazer, clenching around the material and wasted no time yanking him forward to connect their mouths together. Neither hesitated to press into the kiss, both desperate to make it more heated. Jaemin licked against Renjun’s lips, which easily opened for him, and he smirked in satisfaction as the smaller boy let out a lewd moan.

The plan hadn’t been to go this far with him but hey, it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of fun while on the job right?

Renjun nibbled on his lip and all too quickly there was blood. Just a small cut on his lip, but Jaemin felt the boy in his arms tense up at the metallic taste before suddenly pressing back with twice the fervour and enthusiasm, eagerly licking into Jaemin’s mouth and moaning at how he tasted. Jaemin had always frowned at the thought of vampires drinking blood and thought it to be sickening but right now, even though he was being fed on, he felt something akin to pride swell up in him at the way his blood had made Renjun moan like that. He felt hot and he wanted to give more. He wanted to give everything. Jaemin knows this is probably just one of the powers that vampires had – to make their victims want to give in to their knees buckling and lie still letting them ruin them in whatever way they wanted. It’s another thing that made them the perfect predator and Jaemin wasn’t going to let himself be just another name on the list tonight.

He pushed the smaller boy against his bed, smirking at how Renjun lay there, hair messy from Jaemin running his fingers through it and lips swollen and red. Renjun looked up at him, eyes blown wide and there was no way you could miss his red irises now or the way his canines were just slightly too sharp and long to be human. His expression was dazed and wanton whines sounded from his lips. He looked so utterly debauched and Jaemin smirked.

Before the vampire could gain any understanding of their situation, Jaemin leaned down to chase his mouth, straddling the smaller boy and peppering more kisses that Renjun quickly deepened. The smaller boy brought his fingers up to Jaemin’s hair, tightening his grip around his locks and pulling just enough for it to be noticeable but not enough for it to hurt.

Jaemin let the boy ravish his mouth, keeping him distracted while his hands slowly found their way to his satchel. His fingers pressed around cold metal and he knew he’d found what he’d been looking for. He brought his free hand up to one of Renjun’s, still tangled in his hair, and he let his fingers thread with Renjun’s own as he slowly coaxed the hand away from his head and above Renjun’s instead. The smaller boy hardly noticed what he was doing, still focused on Jaemin’s lips. Before he could process what was happening, Jaemin harshly pulled back and clicked the police-grade handcuffs around one of Renjun’s wrists and the bed frame.

Renjun’s eyes flashed with confusion as he looked up to see his hand trapped. Jaemin kept the rest of his body pinned down as he straddled his small hips. Renjun turned back to look at him, eyes blown wide in realisation and Jaemin couldn’t help but smirk. While Renjun had been staring at his wrist in the handcuffs, Jaemin had pulled out another piece of equipment he’d prepared just for this – a wooden stake. He pressed it against Renjun’s chest, the sharp point merely resting there and not doing any real harm but close enough to skin that all it would take was one small push from Jaemin and Renjun would be in a lot of trouble.

Renjun’s eyes dropped down to the stake resting above his heart and _finally_, they were both on the same page. Jaemin knew Renjun was a vampire. Of course he did - the boy was about as subtle as a walking signpost. But now Renjun knew that Jaemin knew.

Pity it had to turn out this way. Renjun was cute and maybe under different circumstances, Jaemin wouldn’t have pulled away from his kisses and let it play out to see where it went.

“I know you’re a real vampire,” Jaemin said, voice raspy from moaning moments ago. Someone had to address the elephant in the room after all.

Silence fell over them and it was Renjun who broke it, a small laugh spilling out past his lips. Jaemin frowned. “Careful there,” he said, nodding towards the stake. “It almost looks like you’re trying to kill me.”

Jaemin scowled, driving the tip down slightly further to remind Renjun who was the one with the power. “I am.”

Renjun smiled at him then, the corner of his eyes creasing in amusement. “I see,” he spoke, voice completely calm. “Well, you’ve had your chance. Let’s do things my way now, shall we?”

Before Jaemin could ask him what he meant, he felt the air knocked out of his lungs as his vision blurred and the world spun around him. When he finally gained his bearings again he noticed he was now the one lying flat against his mattress, Renjun straddling him from above in the position that Jaemin had been in earlier. 

His hands were empty, and Renjun smirked at him when Jaemin looked down to see the wooden stake that he’d threatened Renjun with, pressed against Jaemin’s neck by the boy himself.

With the hand that wasn’t holding the stake, Renjun was dangling the silver handcuffs, now free from his wrist and the bed. He tilted his head, squinting at them with genuine confusion in his eyes. “You really thought these flimsy old things could restrain me?” he asked. Jaemin gulped. Renjun laughed down at him before dropping his voice to just above a whisper. “Well, let’s test just how strong they are then, hmm?”

Before he could let out another breath, he felt his hands cuffed together above him. Jaemin knew vampires could move fast. He’d underestimated just how fast. Jaemin yanked at his hands, desperately trying to escape the metal restraints but to no avail. Renjun simply humoured him, letting him pull and try for as long as he wanted while he simply watched him with amused eyes. When Jaemin finally stopped, chest panting from the effort exerted, he felt Renjun press the wood closer against his neck, his eyes now ice cold.

“Who are you?” Renjun asked, all the warmth now drained from his voice. Jaemin felt the sharp wooden tip press against his artery and for the first time that night he felt scared. Renjun was glaring down at him, sharp fangs glinting in the dim lighting of his room. He forced himself to relax because he knew Renjun would be able to tell if his heartbeat picked up and the worst thing you could do with a predator is let them see your fear.

“Jaemin.” He gritted out.

“And?”

Jaemin hesitated and he felt Renjun press the wood down deeper. He fluttered his eyes shut as he immediately yielded in fear. 

“I wanted your fangs to prove vampires still exist.”

There was silence and where Jaemin expected the other boy to grow angry with him and slit his throat on the spot, he simply relaxed his grip on the stake and laughed.

Jaemin opened his eyes, watching as Renjun grinned down at him. There was still poison in his smile but he supposed it was better than being killed instantly. Renjun leaned down, his face growing closer to Jaemin’s with every second. Jaemin gulped.

Renjun pressed a kiss him on him slowly and Jaemin’s mind blanked, momentarily forgetting that there was any danger. He instinctively leaned up, pressing into Renjun’s touch and whining slightly when the boy pulled away just to whisper against his lips.

“Oh, baby. You could _never_ win against me.”

Jaemin’s breath stilled and Renjun dipped his head a little lower, kissing against the corner of his lips and then his jaw and lower still until he was kissing his neck. Jaemin moaned.

“I might look human,” Renjun said, through kisses. “I might sound human.” Jaemin bit his lip to hold back his moans as Renjun kept kissing his neck. “And I might _feel_ human,” Renjun harshly sucked down on his skin and then ran his tongue over the spot as Jaemin mewled.

Jaemin felt him pepper kisses onto the hickey that was now blossoming against his neck, fangs slowly scraping over his pulse. Jaemin thought he was going to bite. He was sure of it. That’s all vampires do after all – they lure victims in with bedroom eyes and then suck them dry. Renjun seemed to hesitate for a split second and decide against it. He felt confused and a needy whine sounded through the room that Jaemin belatedly realised had come from his own mouth. It was probably due to the vampire’s powers but Jaemin _wanted _Renjun to bite down into his flesh and drink him up. Renjun chuckled down at Jaemin whimpering into the pillow next to his head.

Renjun pulled back, locking eyes with Jaemin. He raised his hand holding the stake and Jaemin watched his every move with wide eyes and bated breaths.

“But like you said. I’m a _Vampire_.” Renjun closed his hands around the wooden stake, crushing his fist tighter until the wood splintered and turned to sawdust. 

Jaemin gulped. It was clear Renjun was trying to show him who was in control. He was trying to scare him. So it made no sense why Jaemin was so unbelievably turned on right now. Some part of him tells him that it’s the vampire’s powers clouding his judgement but the other part of him thinks that he had been gone since all the way back in the club when the boy had whispered against his ear, asking him if he could buy him a drink.

Jaemin felt a fire spark inside him and it spread wildly all the way down, torching everything in its path until there was nothing but flames in every corner. He grew hard under Renjun. Renjun didn’t miss it and he simply smirked.

He ground his ass down on Jaemin, not once breaking eye contact. “But I could make _you_ feel the most human you’ve ever felt if you just let me.”

Jaemin threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to collect himself but he couldn’t focus on anything when Renjun sounded that hot and was pressing down on him in such a sinful way.

As quickly as the friction had come it was gone again and Jaemin snapped his eyes open to see Renjun sitting in the chair across the room, examining his nails like he was bored. “But of course you’d rather stake me, so.”

Jaemin swallowed. He wanted to complain at the sudden lack of contact but it was clear what Renjun was asking. In his own, teasing kind of way, he was asking Jaemin for consent. Jaemin thinks there’s a lot about vampires that he’d maybe gotten wrong.

He stared at the small smile playing on the boy’s lips as he continued staring down at his pristine nails. Renjun had already won. They both knew that. 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Jaemin asked quietly.

“Hmm? Say what?” Renjun feigned innocence but Jaemin knew him better than that by now.

If Renjun had wanted to kill him, he could have done it five times over by now but he hadn’t. Jaemin swallowed his pride. “I want you.” Before he could utter another word Renjun was already back on his lap, kissing him, hands making quick work of unbuttoning Jaemin’s shirt.

The boy pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he leaned his forehead against Jaemin’s, his grin as devilish as ever. “Now let’s see what else you’ve got in here,” he smirked before disappearing for a split second and reappearing again with Jaemin’s satchel.

The vampire reached into his bag pulling out a clove of garlic and grimacing as he chucked it to the other side of the room. He reached in again and this time brought out a small vial containing a clear liquid.

“What’s this?” he asked with unmasked curiosity.

Jaemin felt embarrassment. “That’s holy water.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him, eyes dipping to Jaemin’s collar where he seemed to notice for the first time, a necklace with a small cross pendant.

“You thought God could save you?”

Jaemin paled. He didn’t know vampires were able to say that word.

“Baby, I asked you a question,” Renjun said, his eyes flickering a dangerous red.

Jaemin simply hummed in response. His body might be responding to Renjun but his mind still hadn’t caught up to just what the fuck was happening.

Renjun stared at him, his eyes still that deep shade of crimson. “Pray, then.” He lightly scraped his nails all the way down from Jaemin’s throat, down past his stomach to rest them above his crotch. He slowly rubbed Jaemin through the fabric and Jaemin’s mind went blank. Renjun’s eyes snapped back up to meet his.

“I said, pray. Let’s see who can save you from me.”

There was something about Renjun’s burning red eyes and his tone that made it very hard for Jaemin to say no. The smaller boy could have asked anything of him right then and Jaemin would have done it in a heartbeat.

He began a prayer as he watched Renjun kneel in-between his legs and unzip his trousers, pulling them off. He called out to the Lord as Renjun pressed open mouth kisses against his boxer briefs. This went against all his beliefs and all his morals but Jaemin didn’t care. This was wicked but if Jaemin could invent a whole new religion for the way Renjun looked at him, and moaned his name, and made his cock spring to life, he would.

If you’d told the Jaemin of a few hours ago that he would receive head from a gorgeous _vampire_ while he spoke the Lord’s name in vain, he would have laughed. He had no interest in vampires beyond their fangs. They were killers and they were repulsive. But looking down now, at Renjun’s hooded gaze as he slipped his hand into Jaemin’s boxers and palmed his length, Jaemin thinks he’s never been more attracted to anyone. This was sinful. This was wrong. And Jaemin didn’t care.

Renjun pulled off his boxers and licked his lips as he saw Jaemin spring up in all his glory. Jaemin supposed it made sense. It was after all blood flowing down that had made him hard. Renjun experimentally licked a strike up Jaemin’s length and he groaned.

“Do you see now Jaeminie?” Renjun asked, in a low voice. “Nothing can keep the monsters away from you.” Renjun leaned down and enveloped his tip in his mouth. Even though his skin was ice cold, his mouth was still burning and Jaemin saw black.

He curled his hands into fists, skin scraping against the metal still locked tightly around them as Renjun slid further and further down his length, sucking up and down in languid movements. He wanted so badly to reach out and tangle his fingers through Renjun’s hair, to push him down harshly and just lose himself in the warmth of his mouth but he couldn’t with the way his hands were trapped above him. He felt cold against his wrists and a maddening warmth around his cock but all he could do was lie there and _feel_.

Renjun pulled back, tongue swirling around his tip and Jaemin usually prides himself on how long he lasts but right now he thinks it's over for him. Renjun seems to sense that. Of course he does. He’s fully in tune with every pump of Jaemin’s blood through his veins and he knows when his heart picks up and the blood rushes away from his head as he feels dizzy and so _so_ close. He pulls off Jaemin with a wet pop and smirks up at him, tongue lapping out to lick at the precum coated across his lips. 

“Fuck, Renjun,” Jaemin managed to hiss out. “Uncuff me.”

Renjun simply sat there, that same lazy smile on his face, making no attempt to move and free Jaemin. “Hmm. I could…” he began, pausing to look thoughtful, “But what’s to say you won’t try to kill me again?”

“I might.” Jaemin bit back. That had been his original plan after all. He knows now that he’s no match for Renjun and he wants to now ruin the boy in ways that don’t involve a stake to his heart but who knows how he’ll feel when his mind finally catches up with him? 

A small laugh bubbled up past Renjun’s lips. “You’re honest. I like that,” he grinned and before Jaemin could blink his hands were free once again. The vampire looked at him, confidence swimming in his eyes. Jaemin wouldn’t try to kill him. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to. They both knew that. Jaemin brought his arms down, hand rubbing against each wrist in turn where he had a circle of red from the lack of circulation and the blood that was now rushing to his skin. He didn’t miss the way Renjun’s eyes lingered on those circles of red.

Jaemin looked down then, observing how he lay with no trousers or briefs and with his shirt unbuttoned but Renjun sat there more or less fully dressed. He frowned.

“You’re wearing clothes.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him. “Excellent observation.”

“I don’t like it. Strip.”

Renjun stood up grasping the material of his shirt with his tiny hands and pulling it up and off at an excruciatingly slow pace. Jaemin likes this obedient Renjun as much as he liked the bossy one from minutes ago. He watched, eyes eagerly drinking up the scene as the vampire’s pale torso came into view. The skin there, just like the skin on his face, was ivory and completely unblemished, a blank canvas for Jaemin to paint on to. His collarbones looked like they’d been sculpted by the hands of the most skilful artist and his shoulders were so narrow that he looked almost delicate. He was absolutely ethereal and Jaemin reached out, now that he could, to run his fingers around his slender waist. The smaller boy’s eyes fluttered shut, his long eyelashes fanning against his pale cheeks and silent moans spilling from his lips as he shivered, leaning into the touch.

Jaemin let his hands trace the outline of his body lower down till he arrived at the belt holding up his trousers. Jaemin’s fingers made deft work of threading the belt out of the loop and quickly off, the clanging of the metal and leather the only sound audible in the room. His trousers were next and Renjun stood there silently, letting Jaemin slowly slide them off him. His legs were just as milky as the rest of him and Jaemin couldn’t help but lean forward to press small kisses against his thighs.

Amidst fluttering kisses, he reached up and tucked his fingers into the waistband of Renjun’s boxers, pulling them down too. Renjun stood there unabashedly, bathing in the way Jaemin looked at him, _all_ of him, with reverence in his eyes.

He eventually piped up again, his tone impatient. “Go ahead. Keep staring for the next hour, why don’t you?”

Jaemin glanced up to meet Renjun who was already staring down at him, a façade of annoyance plastered across his features. He could scowl and snap all he wanted but he also whimpered and pressed closer to Jaemin’s every touch. Jaemin grinned.

“It’s not my fault you look this stunning.” He surprised himself with his own words, not having _ever _intended to look up at a vampire with both of them being completely naked while he spoke sweet nothings into the charged air between them.

Vampires couldn’t blush but if they could they would look an awful lot like Renjun right now who was blinking down at him in shock before scowling harsher and pushing Jaemin against the bed with unnecessary force.

Jaemin laughed as he bounced up off the mattress and Renjun connected their lips once more in a hungry kiss, shutting Jaemin up. As much as he relished in the way Renjun’s tongue slid against his own and savoured in the way the boy drank up every one of his moans into his own mouth, it was painfully _hard_ to ignore his situation further south. He was fully hard and he was going insane with the way Renjun’s soft thighs brushed against his member, throwing oil into that fire within him. He wanted more.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Jaemin slid his hands down Renjun’s back, fingers brushing over the ridges of his spine before arriving below his hips where he pressed down just slightly harder, kneading the soft flesh in his hands. Renjun tipped his head back to moan wantonly. Experimentally, Jaemin brought the middle finger on his right hand further in and circled it gently around the Renjun’s rim, watching with satisfaction as the boy on top of him pressed down onto his fingers until just the tip was enveloped inside him.

Jaemin pressed in deeper until his knuckles met the skin of Renjun’s ass. Renjun moaned even louder, the lewd sound echoing off his apartment walls as the boy rocked himself on Jaemin’s finger. Jaemin brought his index finger to his hole, slowly slipping that in too and murmuring to a mewling Renjun above him, “Is this okay?” Jaemin didn’t want to hurt the boy above him. Part of him wanted to look after him and make him feel better than he’d ever felt before, and the other part of him was afraid of what Renjun might do to him if he caused the vampire any pain.

Renjun glared down at him. “I’m not human. Stop treating me like I might shatter.” To prove his point, he brought his hand behind him, guiding a third finger of Jaemin’s to his hole before pushing back firmly until he was knuckle-deep on all three. Renjun kept eye contact as he rode Jaemin’s fingers in a steady rhythm, back arching every once in a while when the angle was just right.

Renjun was the one getting fucked open but somehow it made Jaemin’s cock twitch, the sight of the vampire losing himself in the moment affecting him more than he ever thought it could. From watching Renjun alone he felt his heart rate spike and somehow he was close to the edge all over again. Renjun sensed how close he was, instantly stopping and pulling himself off Jaemin's fingers. 

“Fuck me,” Renjun demanded.

“What?”

The vampire looked annoyed. “I said. Fuck me.”

"Okay," This was really happening. “Okay, let me just get lube.”

Renjun stared at him like he was stupid. “I’ve lost track of the number of times I’ve told you this, Jaemin. I’m a fucking vampire. I don’t need what you humans do. So please for the love of Satan just shut up and _fuck me_.”

Jaemin didn’t need to be told again. He sat up straight with his back resting against his headboard, manhandling Renjun and hoisting the vampire up onto his lap. Renjun’s ass pressed up against his fully hard member and Jaemin threw his head back at the contact while Renjun smirked, grinding down just to torment Jaemin.

Jaemin brought one hand down to Renjun’s hips holding him still while the other hand went to his own member, lining it up with Renjun’s hole. The smaller boy lifted himself up lightly to allow Jaemin to push into him and they both groaned at the contact, foreheads pressing against each other’s and eyes squeezed shut. The heat and the sudden tightness was maddening but despite it all, Jaemin tried to go slow. All his previous partners had complained about the pain if he pushed in too fast but Renjun was having none of it. The vampire sank down on his knees, allowing Jaemin to bottom out almost instantly and Jaemin gasped at how easily Renjun opened up to accommodate him. This was like every other time he had sex but somehow completely different. This was a thousand times better. 

“Jaemin,” Renjun called out to him in that honey-glazed voice of his and Jaemin slowly opened his eyes, to meet deep red orbs staring right back at him. Their foreheads were still pressed together and at this proximity, the way Renjun’s eyes were bright crimson should scare him. The way his fangs, glinting in the light, were so near his skin should make him want to flee. His heart beat faster against his ribs but for all the wrong reasons. Renjun’s entire existence was a bright red flag but Jaemin thinks he’s never seen anyone look this alluring. He leaned forward to smash their lips together once more and Renjun chuckled into the kiss before pulling away slightly to speak. “Watch me.”

And watch Jaemin did as Renjun raised himself up Jaemin’s shaft before dropping down again in deep, powerful thrusts. His hands were placed on each of Jaemin’s shoulders, fingernails digging sharply into his skin each time Jaemin tried to buck his hips up to match Renjun’s movements. It was clear the boy wanted to Jaemin to just sit still and so he did, watching Renjun shamelessly fuck himself on Jaemin as he set a languid pace.

It was torture. It was mind-blowing and the best Jaemin has _ever_ felt but he was so constantly close to the edge and it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch with Renjun riding him so slowly, not letting him hasten the pace to tip himself over.

“Fuck, Renjun,” Jaemin grunted and despite everything the smaller boy was indicating for him not to do, Jaemin pushed his hips up, desperate to chase his orgasm. Renjun sank his fingernails impossibly deeper into the flesh of Jaemin’s shoulder and he drew blood. It was a dull sting, noticeable but mostly overwhelmed by the pleasure Renjun was working on his cock. Jaemin didn’t even mind. It would probably bruise and be slightly difficult to explain if anyone saw but that’s nothing some high-collared tops and a few weeks of healing couldn’t solve.

Renjun clearly didn’t feel as nonchalantly about it as Jaemin did. The vampire instantly stopped his ministrations on Jaemin’s dick, irises that had somehow flooded an even brighter shade of red, honing in on Jaemin’s shoulders that were now strewn with small beads of scarlet. He licked his lips and before Jaemin could understand the danger of their situation Renjun leaned forward to attach his mouth to Jaemin’s right shoulder, tongue lapping up the blood with eagerness. Suddenly, the dull pain in his shoulders completely subsided being replaced instead with complete and utter euphoria. At each place where Renjun’s saliva met his blood, fire danced under his skin and it was a whole new kind and intensity of pleasure that Jaemin had never felt before.

Renjun suddenly pulled back, his eyes wide and for a second slipping back to a dim red-brown shade. “Shit.” He looked almost as alarmed as Jaemin felt when he processed that it was Renjundrinking his blood that had made him see stars. “Shit,” Renjun repeated, panic seeping through to his voice. “I didn’t mean to draw blood-“

Jaemin cut him off, carding his finger’s through the Renjun’s black hair and tugging him forward again, this time to his other shoulder. The vampire remained tense for a moment before realising that Jaemin _wanted _this and so he cautiously licked against the skin on this shoulder the same way he had on the other.

A distant voice in Jaemin’s head was screaming at him. This was everything he’d set out to not do tonight. Out of all his dumb ideas, this one really took the cake. This was crazy. This was stupid. This was _dangerous. _Legends spoke of the way vampires couldn’t control themselves around blood, losing the last scraps of their humanity as soon as they smelled it. Once you bled for them, you were as good as dead, and yet here Jaemin was _willingly_ offering his blood to a vampire. The small boy in his arms had gone against legend time and time again that night and somehow Jaemin trusted him to do the same once more.

Renjun had started bouncing up and down on Jaemin again while simultaneously licking around his wounds making Jaemin’s entire body buzz with pleasure.

“Has anyone ever told you you taste so fucking good?” Renjun murmured against his skin, and his words made Jaemin burn as hot as his touch did and it was enough for him to tell that tiny voice of reason in his head to _shut the fuck up_. Renjun pulled back, lips stained crimson and he gave Jaemin a crooked smile. Jaemin brought his hand up to touch his shoulders, realising that where there had been small cuts just moments ago, there was now nothing, the skin seemingly having already healed. Renjun grinned at the wonder in his eyes.

Now that Renjun’s lips were off his skin, both their focus was back on the way Renjun was riding Jaemin at a painfully slow pace. “You want to fuck me harder?” Renjun asked. “Then fuck me harder.”

Jaemin brought his hands to rest across Renjun’s hipbones. Renjun had given him permission and he had never been one to hold back. He thrust up at an alarmingly fast and irregular pace, desperate to reach his orgasm. His thoughts went blank. It was impossible to think of anything else when his skin tingled and the only thing his mind and body both craved was to reach his climax and let the flames that were crawling under his skin burn bright and spread with no restraint.

He opened his eyes when he felt sudden warmth against his torso, watching in surprise the strings of white that Renjun was painting across his abs, as he brokenly moaned into Jaemin’s neck. In his desperation to chase his own end, he hadn’t realised how closed the other boy had been. Renjun’s fangs scraped over his pulse as the boy cummed and Jaemin briefly wondered if Renjun drinking blood from his neck would feel as good as it had from his shoulders.

He slowed down the pace he was pounding at into Renjun who was clearly oversensitive from reaching his high.

“Can I die from your bite?” Jaemin asked.

Renjun pulled his head back from where it had been resting on Jaemin’s shoulder to throw him a judgemental stare.

“What?” Renjun huffed, clearly slightly dazed and spent but that didn’t stop him from snorting at Jaemin. He immediately slid off Jaemin’s cock and Jaemin whined at how close he’d been before Renjun had deprived him_ again_. “Vampires aren’t murderers, Jaemin. We just like to play with our food-“

“Then bite me.”

That immediately cut off whatever Renjun was about to say. His eyes widened.

“Are you sure?”

Jaemin simply bared his neck in answer.

There was a brief moment of charged silence between them before Renjun brought a hand down to start stroking Jaemin’s dick.

“Close your eyes and focus on my hands,” he instructed. Jaemin didn’t need to be told when his mind had immediately zeroed in on the flick of Renjun’s wrist as his palm slid up and down Jaemin’s length.

Jaemin closed his eyes and let himself _feel_. He felt Renjun’s fingers move deftly up and down his shaft while his other hands played with his balls. He felt the vampire lean closer to him, his hair tickling the shell of Jaemin’s ear as he told Jaemin how good he tasted and smelled. Renjun waited until Jaemin was on the edge again, lips pressing gentle kisses against his neck in the meantime. And just as Jaemin was about to cum, he felt teeth, sharper than those of any human, bite down into his neck.

There was a brief flash of burning pain and then a long drawn out buzz of complete and absolute bliss engulfing his entire being. His body shuddered. It was euphoria like he’d never felt before and Jaemin saw pure black as he came. His every nerve tingled and all of his senses momentarily shut down as all he could focus on was the feeling of drowning in the utter pleasure of his orgasm and Renjun’s bite. As he came down from his high, and the fire burning inside him dimmed down to a mere few flames, his senses slowly picked up again and he noticed Renjun licking against his neck. His limbs felt weak and his head felt dizzy. Renjun seemed to realise as he immediately pulled back just in time to cushion the fall of a collapsing Jaemin with his hands. They both lay against his mattress for some time, chests coated in ropes of white, mind reeling. Where Jaemin was panting, out of breath, Renjun lay there undisturbed as he couldn’t lose the breath he’d never had in the first place.

When spots finally stopped dancing in Jaemin’s vision and he felt like he could move his body once again, he broke the silence.

“That was-- Fuck.”

It was maybe not the most eloquent or thought-through thing to say but it made the vampire next to him laugh and that somehow made Jaemin feel glad he’d said it.

“It’s usually like this the first time you get bitten. It gets better with time, I promise.”

Jaemin turned to face him, eyes catching on to the red of Renjun’s lips. He’d been the one to paint them that pretty shade. As he registered the boy’s words he found himself wondering briefly just how many people the vampire had bitten more than once for him to know that. Jaemin supposed it made sense. Now that he’d had a taste for this once he doesn’t even need to think about it to know he wanted to do this again.

That thought in itself was alarming on many different levels. Some part of Jaemin had been convinced that whatever had occurred had happened based on a lust-filled haze that had clouded his judgement. He thought that once it had passed he would regret everything and maybe go confess to a priest or try to stake the vampire next to him once again. Now, as Jaemin lay still against his mattress, all he felt was tiredness and maybe even a little sleepiness. His mind was back to normal and yet here he was, with full reasoning and not wanting to run from Renjun or feeling repulsed at the sight of him. The boy was as beautiful as he’d been minutes ago and Jaemin _definitely _still wanted to do this again.

As if he’d read his thoughts Renjun murmured, “We should do this again sometime.”

“Can you read minds?” Jaemin asked staring into the irises of the boy next to him, which had now settled into a dark maroon. It was again, not the brightest thing he could have said but Jaemin was sated and sleepy and his thinking wasn’t the sharpest it had been.

The vampire merely laughed again. “Maybe,” he replied with a secretive sort of smile. “I can tell what you’re thinking right now.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re thinking that was the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your life and that that you have the cutest boy you’ve ever seen in your arms.”

Well. Renjun wasn’t wrong but Jaemin wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Nope. I was actually wondering if I could pull out a wooden bar from the bed frame to use as a make-shift stake against you.”

That was a blatant lie and they both knew it. The soft smile gracing Jaemin’s face was a dead giveaway and so was the way his eyes were slowly fluttering shut as exhaustion caught up to him.

Renjun smiled fondly back. “I guess I can’t read minds after all then.”

“No, you can’t.”

Jaemin tried to fight his eyes closing and he felt fingers card through his hair gently.

“Sleep,” Renjun hummed.

“What if you kill me in my sleep?” Jaemin murmured back just as quietly.

Renjun chuckled. If the vampire had wanted him dead he’d be dead by now. He’d held a stake and later his fangs to his throat. Where Renjun could have easily ripped him apart he had instead chosen to press gentle kisses into his skin. Where he could have hurt Jaemin until his skin seared with pain, he’d instead given him unimaginable pleasure. And this was all after Jaemin had tried to stake him. As twisted as it was, somehow, Jaemin trusted him.

“Well, I can’t make any promises,” Renjun replied, his fingers still tenderly stroking through his hair, and Jaemin felt his lips pull into a smile as his vision faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> jaemin: i'm gonna kill u  
renjun: not if i kill u first
> 
> [mark voice]: oh dude they're fliRTiNg
> 
> when i said vampire renjun i meant [this bitch](https://mobile.twitter.com/825_323/status/1180524038025699330)
> 
> this idea was just so colourful in my head and i tried so hard for my writing do it justice,, I wanted their interaction to be more than just physical and more than just sex - I wanted it to be a battle for power and an exchange of complete trust. idk if i succeeded but hey i tried :)
> 
> This fic was completely self indulgent but as always, comments and kudos make my day!! Tell me about your favourite part I would love to know ♥  
(i now have a [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/chenjistar) )


End file.
